Amor es todo lo que tú nesecitas
by Edymar Guillen
Summary: Solo digo que si te gusta el Helsa entra aquí. Si, lo se mal summary, pero es mi primera historia.
1. Prologo

_Bueno primero debería de darles el motivo por el que hago esto,bueno hace unos días estuve viendo El rey león 3 y se trataba de la historia dentro de la historia y después vi Frozen por milésima vez y desde entonces estuve planeando ¿como podría poner una historia dentro de la historia? y se me ocurrió esto ¿Y si hay otra razón por la que Hans se convirtió en el villano? y ahí esta la razón por la que hago esto._

_Advertencia :Lastimosamente Frozen no me pertenece(si no hubiera sido una historia de Helsa),es de Disney._

_Pero bueno ya no les quito tiempo,mejor los dejo con la lectura._

**Prologo**

10 años,10 años habían pasado desde aquella trágica noche,10 años de soledad,10 años de encarcelamiento,10 años de andar se lamentando por lo que fue un accidente,lo que casi le quita la vida a su hermana menor,y ahí estaba ella sentada junto a la puerta esperando algo que hace unos cuantos años había dejado de pasar,los golpes que su hermana le daba a la puerta pidiendo hacer un muñeco de nieve,algo que para ella seria imposible darle. Ya estaba cansada,cansada de negarle la compañía a su hermana,quería poder abrirle la puerta y jugar con ella,decirle porque había sido tan cerrada con ella,el porque de todo,sus poderes o mejor dicho su maldición,esa maldición que ella preferiría no tener,esa maldición que le quito la libertad a ella y a su hermana,esa maldición que la hizo lamentarse una y otra vez,que le hizo no poder tocar a alguien que no fuera ella misma,ni siquiera a sus padres y todo,todo esto solo por el miedo a lastimar a alguien con sus poderes.

Y esas palabras las recordaba todos los días "El miedo sera tu enemigo",el miedo seria su enemigo pero como podría luchar contra el si prácticamente le tenia miedo a todo,miedo a congelar todo lo que tocara,miedo no poder controlar sus emociones,y ese era el problema ni siquiera podía tratar de controlarse porque simplemente sus emociones no la dejaban.

Pero aun así ella esperaba todos los días los golpes de su hermana,fuera improbable o no ella seguía ahí,aunque fuera doloroso decirle que no,eso le daba la esperanza de saber que aun no la había olvidado,que aun seguía viva y es que así se sentía,no se sentía con vida pero,¿quien puede llamarle vivir a eso? y es que estar así hacia que vivir fuera simplemente no estar muerto.

Se dirigía hacia la sala del trono para poder hablar con sus padres,ya que ellos habían requerido su presencia.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Elsa.

-Es algo delicado,por favor promete que te vas a controlar-pidió Willian.

-¿Qué sucede? me están asustando-pregunto Elsa de nuevo en un pequeño tono de preocupación.

-Es complicado-dijo Willian.

-¿Que paso?-pregunto Elsa.

-Es que...tu...tu...estas comprometida en matrimonio-soltó Willian.

-¿Qué?,no por favor-dijo Elsa.

-Es lo mejor,Elsa -dijo Elena.

-Por favor no lo hagan-pidió Elsa.

-Es lo mejor para todos-dijo Willian.

-No,no es lo mejor para mi,es lo mejor para ustedes-contesto Elsa.

-Tranquiliza te,Elsa -pidió Elena.

-Pero no quiero un matrimonio arreglado,no me quiero casar-Dijo Elsa.

-Elsa controla te-pidió Willian.

-Eh-miro a su alrededor,dándose cuenta de que el hielo estaba por toda la habitación-Si-

-Elsa,esto es lo mejor para ti-dijo Elena.

-Entiendo-dijo Elsa.

-Tendremos que viajar para arreglar todo-dijo Elena.

-Si,entiendo ¿cuando se irán?-pregunto Elsa.

-En unos días-respondió Willian.

-Bien,me retiro-dijo Elsa retirándose de la sala del trono para dirigirse a su cuarto,cerrando la puerta fuertemente.

La noticia de que se irían llego a los oídos de cierta pelirroja quien no dudo en despedirse de sus padres,camino a la habitación de sus padres se topo con la puerta de esa persona a la que debía decirle hermana porque ¿quién puede decirle hermana a alguien que no has visto desde hace 10 años,alguien al que ni siquiera sabía si vivía o no?.'¿Tal vez? no,ella ya no quiere salir Anna,entiende no puedes rogarle toda la vida' se dijo a si misma,para luego seguir su camino.

-Los veo en dos semanas-dijo Anna corriendo hacia sus padres hasta llegar a abrazarlos.

-Nos vemos en dos semanas-repitió Willian aun abrazando a su hija.

-¿Porqué tienen que viajar?-pregunto Anna rompiendo el abrazo.

-Tu hermana esta comprometida y necesitamos arreglarlo todo-dijo Elena dándole una sonrisa cálida a su hija,esta le respondió de igual manera.

-Entiendo-dijo Anna con una sonrisa que trasmitía alegría a todo el que la viera.,menos a cierta  
rubia platinada que andaba de un humor no tan bueno.

Se encontraban en la sala para despedirse aunque no pudieran tener ningún contacto físico con su hija,esta solo se inclino ante ellos para después alzar su vista hacia sus padres.

-¿Tienen que viajar?-pregunto Elsa

-Confiamos en ti,Elsa -dijo Willian.

-Pero,¿es necesario?-volvió a preguntar Elsa.

-Si,es necesario-respondió Willian.

-Bien,nos vemos en dos semanas-dijo Elsa.

Sin saber que ese seria el ultimo día en el que verían a sus padres.

La noticia de la muerte de los reyes fue algo repentino y sumamente brusco para ambas hermanas.

Anna se encontraba en la tumba de sus padres,para darles un ultimo adiós,pero había ido sola ya que su hermana no fue capaz de salir de su habitación. Caminando por los pasillos,esos pasillos por los que antes ella corría y jugaba,esos pasillos que ahora solo tenían dolor y decepción porque eso era lo que sentía en ese momento,dolor por la muerte de sus padres y decepción por que su hermana no había salido ni para darle el adiós a sus progenitores. Por un momento dudo en tocar hasta que se decidió a hacerlo ¿qué perdería en intentarlo una ultima vez?.

-Elsa,se que estas ahí dentro,me han preguntado ¿a dónde fue?,que sea valiente piden y trate te vengo a buscar de jame entrar,tu eres lo que tengo solo escucha me ya no se que hacer-canto recostándose en la puerta y deslizandoze hacia abajo,hasta terminar en el suelo,como si fuera sucumbida por todos sus problemas-¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?-y lo peor de todo ella nunca supo ¿porqué su hermana siempre la había tratado de esa manera?.Sin saber que desde el otro lado su hermana estaba recostada en la puerta abrazándose a si misma escuchando su canto,apunto de dejar salir sus lagrimas.

Como siempre,espero a que su hermana se fuera para poder dar su respuesta.

-Anna,si quiero hacer un muñeco,pero entiende por favor,yo te podría lastimar y no quiero hacerte más daño,tal vez no puedas entender ¿porque no puedo?,pero esto es lo mejor,si quiero hacer un muñeco,pero puedo hacerte daño...entiende me-canto Elsa.

Miro la ventana para poder apreciar la escena que allí se encontraba,la luna en todo su esplendor iluminando todo el jardín dando un ambiente de seguridad.

-¿Acaso la vida me odia?¿no fue suficiente con quitarme mi libertad?¿tenían que quitarme a mis padres las únicas personas con las que podía contar a pesar de todo?¿hay alguien en el mundo que este peor que yo?-opino ella,sin saber que en un reino no muy lejano un príncipe pelirrojo no la estaba pasando muy bien que digamos.

* * *

Hans Westergard,décimo tercer príncipe de Las islas del sur,hijo de la reina Rosio y el rey Andrés,todo el que lo viera pensaría que tiene la familia perfecta pero,el príncipe no era del todo feliz. Ya que sus hermanos mayores no lo trataban del todo bien,y su padre apenas y lo veía,la única que parecía entenderlo era su madre la única que parecía quererlo.

Y ahora el estaba allí,parado frente al sepulcro de su madre,recordando todos los momentos felices que había tenido con ella.

Flashdack

El joven caminaba hacia el jardín para encontrarse con su madre,la reina Rosio,una mujer a la que no se le calculaban mas de cuarenta y un años, cabello castaño recogido en un moño bajo, tenía altura media, traía una corona de plata con zafiros azules. Su piel era blanca y sus ojos verdes,ya que ella había requerido su presencia. Al llegar al jardín pudo apreciar que su madre estaba sentada junto a la mesa en la que solía tomar el té.

-Madre,¿me llamaste?-pregunto Hans,acercándose a su madre.

-Oh Hans,si quería hablar contigo sobre algo...-dijo Rosio,dando unas palmadas a otra silla indicándole al joven que se sentara.

-¿Sobre qué madre?-pregunto Hans,sentándose en la silla.

-Hans,tu sabes que tarde o temprano al hombre le toca sentar cabeza-dijo Rosio.

-Si lo se,¿a que viene todo esto?-pregunto Hans.

-Bueno,es que...a ti te llego la hora-dijo Rosio.

-¿La hora de qué?-pregunto Hans.

-De sentar cabeza-dijo Rosio.

-¿Qué?,no es posible,¿tú me...tú...me comprometiste?-pregunto Hans,levantándose de la silla.

-Si Hans pero,por favor entiende tienes que tener una pareja,no quiero que te quedes solo-dijo Rosio.

-Entiendo pero,madre yo no puedo casarme si no hay amor de por medio-dijo Hans.

-Te entiendo pero,sabes que el amor no llega tan fácil-dijo Rosio.

-Lo se pero,madre por favor...-pidió Hans.

-Hans,por favor promete me algo-pidió Rosio.

-Lo que sea-dijo Hans.

-Promete me que si no te llegas a casar al menos encontraras el amor-dijo Rosio.

-Pero,tú misma lo dijiste no es tan fácil-dijo Hans.

-Promete lo-sentencio Rosio.

-Esta bien,te lo prometo-acepto Hans a regañadientes.

-¿Y que me prometes?-pregunto Rosio,dándole a entender a su hijo que quería que lo dijera.

-Te prometo que...que encontrare el amor en la mujer que me comprenda-dijo Hans.

-Bien,espero que la mujer que te comprenda llegue pronto-pidió Rosio,dándole una cálida sonrisa.

-Yo también lo espero-bromeo Hans.

-Te quiero Hans-dijo Rosio.

-Yo también te quiero,madre-dijo Hans,dándole un abrazo a su madre.

Fin del Flashdack

-Te hice una promesa y pienso cumplirla,madre-juro Hans.

-Solo tengo una pregunta ¿hay alguien en el mundo que logre comprenderme?-pregunto Hans,mirando a la luna.

-¿Hay alguien en el mundo que logre comprenderme?-pregunto Elsa,aun mirando a la ventana,apreciando la luna.

* * *

Bueno aquí esta el primer capitulo de seguro me quedo muy ñoño pero den le una oportunidad les juro que les va a ¿que les parece si les hago una pregunta en cada capitulo?algunas seran para el fic,otras por cosas personales y otras por pura curiosidad(y yo tambien tratare de responderlas).


	2. Un sueño extraño

_gau debo admitirles que me sorprendió tener visitas, casi grito de la emoción cuando como veo que si les intereso aquí esta el segundo capitulo._

_Advertencia: Frozen no me pertenece(si no hubiera sido una historia Helsa),es de Disney._

* * *

**Amor es todo lo que tú necesitas.**

**Capitulo 1.**

**Un sueño extraño.**

Todo parecía tan lejano la luna iluminando todo el jardín, todo estaba tan solo, esa soledad que necesitaba en ese momento, no lo dudo dos veces y abrió su ventana dejando entrar todo el aire, viendo las enredaderas que daban a su ventana decidió bajar por ellas, ya abajo camino hasta el pueblo, no había nadie por ahí, pues ya era tarde, todo parecía tan tranquilo y a la vez sombrío tanto que se podría decir que parecía una ciudad fantasma, camino por las calles un poco temerosa de que alguien apareciera y la descubriera, pero nadie llego nunca.

Siguió su camino hasta llegar al bosque, lleno soledad al igual que el pueblo, ya ahí se libero de sus guantes, movió sus manos pues aun podía sentir la textura de los guantes sobre su piel, ya que hacía mucho tiempo no se los había quitado, camino por un sendero que parecía invisible, tocando uno que otro árbol con la yema de sus dedos haciendo que este al contacto se cubrieran de nieve, adentrándose más y más en el bosque hasta llegar a un riachuelo que parecía tener toda la concentración de la luna, dándole un toque de ensueño al lugar, camino hacía él acercándose más y más, cuando llego se sentó sobre el césped, acercando su cabeza al agua, para poder apreciar su reflejo. Sonrió, pues este le recordaba a su madre, una lágrima amenazo con salir de sus ojos pues el recuerdo de esta era un poco doloroso, con su mano limpió todo rastro de la lágrima, sonrió otra vez 'por ella debo de ser fuerte, ella no hubiera querido que yo estuviera triste' pensó, se acerco más al agua tocándola con la yema de sus dedos haciendo que esta se convirtiera en hielo creando una pista de patinaje, se levanto y confecciono para ella unos patines, se acerco al agua(ahora hielo) y empezó a patinar.

La ceremonia había acabado hace apenas unas horas y él todavía estaba ahí parado frente al sepulcro de su madre, ya todos se habían marchado, necesitaba estar solo así que se fue al establo a pasar tiempo con Sitron, su caballo, al llegar se dispuso a buscar a su caballo hasta que lo encontró.

-Hay muchacho, no sabes cuanto la extraño-dijo él acariciando el hocico del animal, este solo relincho dándole a entender que si lo estaba escuchando.

-¿Qué tal si damos una vuelta?-pregunto él con una sonrisa, el animal relincho en forma de decir que si. Agarro las rieles del caballo y lo saco del establo, se monto en el animal se dispuso a cabalgar hacía el bosque.

Al llegar se bajo del caballo.

-Anda chico, necesito estar solo-pidió él, el animal le entendió y asintió, y se fue alejando, dirigiéndose al castillo. El chico solo camino hasta adentrarse en el bosque. Todo se veía tan hermoso, igual a su madre, una lágrima amenazo con salir, pero de pronto un copo de nieve paso frente a su rostro.

-¿Nieve?-pregunto Hans, abriéndose paso entre los arboles hasta llegar a un riachuelo que estaba totalmente congelado-¿qué paso aquí?-se preguntó a si mismo, volteando su mirada a cada sitio del lugar hasta fijar su mirada en una chica de cabellos que parecían rubios platinados, casi blancos, que estaba sentada en la nieve quitándose lo que parecían ser unos patines.

Ella al sentirse vigilada volteo, justamente para encontrarse con unas pupilas de color verde que la miraban.

-Hola-dijo Hans.

-Hola-respondió Elsa, nunca supo por que lo dijo, pero ese desconocido no le daba temor más bien le inspiraba confianza.

-¿Cómo estas?-pregunto él.

-Bien-respondió ella-¿y tú?-.

-Bien-respondió él-¿qué haces aquí?-.

-Nada-respondió ella-¿y tú?-.

-Nada-respondió él, sentándose a su lado, ella suspiro-¿qué pasa?-pregunto.

-Es que...la vida a veces puede ser tan injusta, entiendes-dijo ella.

-Te comprendo a la perfección-dijo él.

-Y lo peor es...-añadió ella.

-Cuando te quita a alguien al que querías mucho-dijeron los dos al unisono.

-¿Quién?-pregunto ella.

-Mi madre-respondió él-¿Quién?-pregunto.

-Mis padres-respondió ella agachando la cabeza, el la comprendió al instante 'ella me comprende, esta pasando por lo mismo que yo'pensó él.

-Sabes, es raro que nieve en esta época de año-dijo él, tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación.

-Oh y ¿te molesta la nieve?-pregunto ella con cierta preocupación.

-Para nada-respondió él, ella pareció aliviarse ante su respuesta- y ¿a ti?-pregunto.

-Para nada-respondió ella.

-Bien-dijo él, hasta que una idea cruzo su mente, dándole a su rostro una cálida sonrisa-¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?-pregunto Hans, ella lo miro con una sonrisa.

-Porque no-respondió Elsa.

Se levantaron y empezaron a apilar la nieve creando tres bolas de nieve, y luego pusieron una encima de la otra hasta crear un muñeco, el busco palos para los brazos y ella piedras para los ojos, ella estaba verificando como le había quedado el muñeco, pero sintió un golpe en su espalada y entonces supo que era nieve, y pudo reconocer una risa.

-Muy gracioso-dijo ella con falso enfado, volteando se hacia el, poniendo las manos en sus caderas.

-¿Que?, es divertido-se defendió él entre risas.

-Me las vas a pagar-dijo ella, al mismo tiempo que tomaba entre sus manos nieve y la apilaba hasta crear una bola de nieve para luego lanzársela a el, pegándole en la cara, ella se echo a reír.

-Esto es la guerra-dijo él con falso enfado.

-Y pienso ganarla-respondió ella.

Y empezó la pelea, ella disparaba a discreción pegándole a el de vez en cuando, el se defendía como podía '¿como es que hace bolas de nieve tan rápido?' se preguntó él, al terminar cayeron agotados en la nieve.

-¿Quieres patinar?-pregunto él.

-Claro-respondió ella.

Y él la tomo de la mano, jalando la hacía el agua(que ahora era hielo), y ella aprovechando su distracción confecciono otros patines, él se volteo quedando un poco sorprendido por los nuevos patines.

-¿De dónde sacaste los patines?-pregunto él.

-Ya los traía-mintió ella, entregándole los patines, él los acepto, y ambos se pusieron los patines y empezaron a patinar haciendo una que otra pirueta. Patinaban viendose el uno al otro, pero de repente cayeron, él puso sus manos para amortiguar el golpe, quedando él encima de ella. Ella sonrió, él estaba demasiado cerca de su rostro 'se ve tan lindo así,espera lindo de cuando a acá tu piensas así ,Elsa,¿porqué me siento así cuando estoy con el?sera que...no,no es posible,pero si lo acabas de conocer...más bien ni siquiera sabes su nombre,no puede ser que lo que sientes por el sea...amor' pensó ella, y de repente se cayeron al agua, ya que el hielo se deshizo. Nadaron hasta la orilla,cuando estuvieron en la orilla se sentaron en el pasto. Ella suspiro.

-¿Tienes frío?-pregunto él.

-No,el frío nunca me ha molestado-respondió ella.

-¿Cómo te llamas?, yo me llamo Hans-pregunto Hans.

-Yo...pues...me llamo...me llamo-dijo Elsa, respiro hondo dispuesta a decírselo-me llamo Elsa-dijo ella.

-Elsa, es un bonito nombre-dijo Hans.

-Gracias-dijo ella con una sonrisa, 'se ve hermosa con esa sonrisa' pensó él, sin poder evitarlo empezó a acercarse a su rostro, y ella no lo freno mas bien empezó a entrecerrar sus ojos, dejándose llevar por el momento. Sus frentes se habían tocado y ahora llegaba hasta sus narices. Llegando a poder sentir la respiración del otro. Casi rosando sus labios...y todo se quedo en el viento,pues despertó, o mejor dicho, despertaron.

Se froto los ojos y bostezo, miro hacía su alrededor y como pudo comprobar estaba en su habitación, sola como siempre.

-Que extraño-dijo ella, pues ni siquiera recordaba haberse dormido

-Demasiado extraño-dijo él, pero no podía andarse preguntando todo el día, debía de encontrarse con su padre a medio día.

Se dirigía al despacho de su padre, ese que siempre soñó que fuera suyo, pero que nunca lograría serlo, se paro rente a la puerta de madre blanca, toco la puerta.

-Adelante-escucho la voz de su en a la habitación.

-Hola padre-dijo Hans, su padre un hombre pelirrojo de no más de cincuenta y ocho años ojos azules con barba y pecas.

-Iremos al grano-ese sueño hasta lo había hecho olvidarse de lo frío que podía ser su padre-¿tu madre te hablo sobre tu compromiso?-dijo el rey, poniéndose un poco mal al nombrar a la ex-reina.

-Sí, ¿y quién es la afortunada?-pregunto Hans.

-La futura reina de Arendelle-dijo el rey

* * *

_Agradezco cada review eso me inspira a continuar:_

_adrilabelle: Gracias por tus recomendaciones. Enserio te gusto mi prologo no se me ocurrió nada y escribí eso._

_martasblogger: Gracias por tus sugerencias, si es mi primera historia (por eso estoy tan nerviosa)._

_F: No pienso desperdiciar nada tranquila ya tengo todo planeado, que bueno que estarás pendiente eso me alegra.Sí LARGA VIDA AL HELSA que no muera nunca._

_The princess of the ice-magic: Que bueno que te gusto el prologo me esmere mucho haciéndolo. Enserio pensé que era una idea muy tonta poner una pregunta al final de cada capitulo._

_Nos leemos pronto._

_La pregunta es:_

_¿Qué es lo q__ue se imaginan que pasara al final?_

_Yo si se lo que va a pasar, pero no puedo decirles, díganme lo que piensan que pasara a ver si pueden leer las mentes.(La respuesta que más se acerque la diré en el próximo capitulo)._


End file.
